Beso de la Victoria
by Zeny
Summary: AU de futbolistas NaruSasu/SasuNaru Dedicado a Enya! Feliz Cumpleaños!


_**Beso de la Victoria**_

 _ **(One-Shot)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como en toda buena historia o show de televisión, la multitud enloquecía. Aun se escuchaba el eco del épico grito "Gooooool!" y Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Lo habían logrado!

_ ¡SEEEEEEEH!

El equipo se juntó en el medio del campo. La algarabía del público llenaba sus oídos y era casi imposible escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían, pero no importaba. Todos tenían rostros victoriosos y alegres. Hasta el bastardo, si bien su cara no se había transformado demasiado.

_ ¡TEME! ¡Sonríe más tebayo! ¡Acabamos de ganar! – El rubio saltó hacia donde estaba él, y fue como si su felicidad contagiara al otro. El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos, aquellos profundos pozos nocturnos encendidos, y Naruto no pudo detener el fuego en su pecho, la explosión de un impulso incontenible.

Para cuando su cerebro se dio cuenta estaba saltando con los brazos alrededor de Sasuke, y por primera vez este no se quejó de la cercanía, ni trató de alejarlo. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, ajena todo lo demás. Escuchó a Sasuke reír. Algo corto, pequeño, una risita de la que probablemente solo él fue testigo en medio del ruido glorioso.

Naruto lo besó.

Más tarde en esa semana Kiba y Shikamaru se tomaron la molestia de enseñarle a Naruto la publicación de un blog que se había tomado la molestia de guardar aquel momento en la historia del fútbol. Ese mismo día Sasuke apareció en la puerta de su casa con comida para dos, y en su boca el argumento usual de que Naruto necesitaba alimentarse de verdad con vegetales para balancear su malsana dieta diaria de ramen, y por casualidades de la vida (El rubio había dejado despreocupadamente su laptop en la mesa del comedor) Sasuke vio el artículo.

_ AA-AH! S-Sasuke! Eso es-tebayo…Eh…

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, el calor trepó por su cuello hasta sus orejas. Incluso con el bronceado de su piel se notaba su rubor. Se le había escapado todo el aire de los pulmones y el martilleo fatalista de su corazón eran como los clavos siendo puestos en la tapa de su ataúd.

Estaba muerto. Sasuke lo iba a matar. De seguro, kilómetros y kilómetros a lo lejos, Fugaku había escupido su té después de que Itachi le enseñara el artículo y le dijera "Parece que al fin Sasuke consiguió novio." Itachi lo había amenazado pasivamente más de una vez con arreglar una cita para ellos dos – con Sasuke delante de ellos – pero Naruto siempre lo había tomado como una broma y se había reído. Sasuke, en cambio, había fruncido el ceño. Y el susodicho hermano mayor le miraría con esa sonrisa de quien sabe un secreto y no tiene ninguna intención de contarlo.

Naruto sabía que su cerebro estaba corriendo a una velocidad terrible y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por pensar demasiado. Su instinto de salvarse con alguna excusa o hablar hasta que Sasuke dejara de mirar la condenada pantalla de su computadora se había disipado mágicamente. O estúpidamente.

Bueno, era cierto que había pensado más de una vez en besar a Sasuke, o en lo bien que se veía con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, pero eso eran tonterías de su mente. Sasuke era el mejor jugador junto a Naruto, cosa de la que el Uzumaki estaba muy orgulloso. Su destreza, dedicación y talento eran admirables y la motivación principal por la que Naruto se levantaba temprano en las mañanas para entrenar. El pelinegro también tenía el puesto de ser la persona más inteligente e idiota a la vez (en la opinión de Naruto, por supuesto).

Pero eso no quería decir que quisiera ser su… Pareja… Era lanzarse demasiado lejos, como patear un balón desde una portería hacia la otra con la convicción de marcar gol! ¡Imposible, imposible-tebayo! Sasuke era su amigo, su mejor amigo de hecho, y sin importar lo que aquel beso hiciera Naruto haría lo que fuera para conservar su amistad. Estaba decidido.

Tomó aire.

_ Sasuke-

Calló.

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces sin moverse un ápice, su rostro inexpresivamente shokeado (Cosa que Naruto no sabía era posible tener en una expresión facial hasta que lo conoció), para luego levantarse e ir a la nevera por una jarra de agua.

Probablemente para ocultar su sonrojo, pero Naruto realmente no sabía, y por eso no dijo nada.

En algún momento de las siguientes semanas el Uzumaki dejó de machacarse las neuronas sobre lo que había pasado. Ayudaba el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera hecho como si nada hubiera sucedido, y continuara llamándolo usuratonkachi y lanzándole esas sonrisitas arrogantes en las prácticas. Naruto tenía fama de idiota, pero no como para ignorar el que Sasuke hubiera tratado de asesinarlo con el balón o una de sus bestiales patadas en más de una ocasión.

Naruto le devuelve la sonrisa. Retador. Contento.

Eso es algo de ellos, algo que conoce. Su rivalidad con Sasuke, y que este la corresponda es algo que todo valga la pena.

En el siguiente partido, esta vez contra Suna, rompen el empate con un gol en el último minuto. Naruto estaba condenadamente feliz de haberle dado ese último pase a Sasuke, quien había anotado el punto victorioso.

Fin del juego, y lo siguiente era siempre una experiencia que le abrumaba. Era como si el mundo se doblara, sen encogiera en una circunferencia de sonidos mezclados y lejanos, como si su sangre y su alegría tamborilearan alegremente en su cuerpo, y saltaba y gritaba y reía. Paro ni los vitoreos de su nombre superaban la imagen que constituía Sasuke frente a sus ojos, glorioso e impresionante aun con sudor en sus sienes. Cada victoria pintaba en el rostro pálido ahora sonrojado con una sonrisa. Y es aún más perfecto el que fuera algo que hicieron juntos. Porque Sasuke es su mayor rival, y su mayor aliado. Eran un equipo, ellos dos, en una batalla con reglas que la mayoría de la gente llamaba deporte.

Corrió hacia Sasuke primero que nadie y lo cargó por las piernas, Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos pero no pudo sino reír, y Naruto lo hizo girar y girar, hasta que el pelinegro apoyó las manos en sus hombros y demandó que lo bajará.

Fue ahí que presionó sus labios a la boca entreabierta de Sasuke, y luego el resto de sus compañeros los rodearon, y fueron ahogados por la alegría irreprimible de sentirse, por ese tiempo ilimitado, como los reyes del mundo.

El tercer beso, sorprendentemente, no llegó a la prensa.

Por su parte, Sasuke hizo la cosa razonable de plantear la situación a un adulto. El problema era que casi todos los adultos que conocía tenían un interés algo irritante en su vida amorosa (o al falta de esta, mejor dicho, si no contaba a Naru- _ehem_ ). Era como si quisieran asegurarse de que el pelinegro llegara a viejo sin demasiadas arrugas.

Una cosa era que Naruto le besara impulsivamente una vez, siendo como era el idiota descerebrado que pateaba el balón antes de preguntar hacia dónde debía lanzarlo; otra muy diferente era que le hubiera besado cada vez que ganaban un partido, y últimamente habían tenido una buena racha.

De _victorias_ , no de besos.

_ No lo sé, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no hablas de ellos con Naruto? – Inquirió Kakashi, nada impresionado tras escuchar su versión de los sucesos – Ya sabes, podrías preguntarle qué-

_ No. – Cortó inmediatamente el razonamiento.

Y en eso quedó.

En su fuero interno sabía que se trababa solamente de excusas _._

" _Naruto es un idiota."_

" _Naruto no sabe lo que está haciendo."_

" _Si fuera otro en su lugar seguramente que lo besaría también, pero da la casualidad que soy siempre YO quien está a su lado cuando ganamos. No sé cómo demonios siempre llega a donde estoy."_

"… _Maldito."_

Se decía que no encontraba el momento adecuado para interrogar al rubio, que se le olvidaba, que si no quería hablar de ello con terceros o cuartos presentes. Una y otra vez tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero el corazón le saltaba a la garganta en cada ocasión.

Naruto parecía a veces saber que Sasuke estaba pensando exactamente en eso, y cambiaba de tema, sonreía, lo distraía completamente. Para cuando se daba cuenta estaba en su casa, en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

_ ¡Mañana es el gran día-tebayo! ¡Sasuke, más te vale no hacer nada estúpido!

_ Pff, dobe. Ese es tu trabajo.

_ ¡Qué!? ¡HA! Mira quién habla-

_ El mejor, por supuesto.

_ Tsk, ¡creído! ¡El ego te infla la cabeza!

_ Y la tuya está vacía. No sé cómo te las arreglas para coordinar tus piernas.

_ Y yo no sé cómo te las arreglas para no arrugarte con todo lo que frunces el ceño y haces esas muecas. ¿Acaso Sasuke-chan se pone cremita? Hehehe.

Sep, Naruto era un experto sonsacarle el enojo capaz de distraerlo.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, lo último que vio fue un mensaje de texto.

" _vamos a ganar los dos juntos mañana, Sasukeee!"_

Durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Perdieron el juego.

El equipo se reunió después de unas horas para tomar unas copas, porque esa vez no habían podido emborracharse con el sabor de la victoria. Pero era algo a lo tendrían que acostumbrarse. Algunos días se gana, otros días se pierde. Aquel que toma la derrota como una lección para la próxima vez es un ganador de corazón, y habían tenido oponentes dignos. Eso les había dicho su entrenador.

Sasuke, para su vergüenza y desgracia, lo único que pensaba era que Naruto no lo había besado. Debía estar mal de la cabeza, pero al final de cada partido lo esperaba: el toque suave y fugaz de aquellos labios con los suyos, cálidos y perfectos. Esta vez Naruto lo había mirado con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de dirigir su atención a otra cosa, y Sasuke no había sabido qué hacer, pensar o decir.

El alcohol fue como un empujón no requerido pero necesario. Naruto tenía una media jarra de cerveza en su mano mientras los demás se levantan y se despedían para ir a sus habitaciones en el hotel. Uno a uno se fueron hasta que quedaron solos.

_ ¿No tienes sueño? – preguntó el rubio.

_ Hmm.

_ ¿Eso es un sí o un no? – preguntó otra vez con el ceño arrugado.

_ Cállate, Naruto. – dijo casi arrastrando las sílabas, y el otro se giró a mirarlo. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Sasuke fue capaz de contar alguna de las pestañas doradas.

_ ¿Por qué-tebayo? Eres un bastardo.

_ No me digas. Tonto. Estás borracho.

Naruto bufó.

_ ¡Tú también lo estás! – Acusó con un dedo.

_ Pero yo soy un borracho inteligente.

_ Há, no me diiiigas.

_ Hn.

Sasuke lo observó. El rostro tostado, las marcas que congraciaban cada mejilla, la nariz ligeramente respingada, la barbilla, los pómulos, la mandíbula fuerte, los labios carnosos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, desinhibido, movido por una emoción que no se detuvo a analizar, y selló la distancia entre sus bocas.

_Cada vez que pierdas te voy a dar un beso…Tal vez así sientas motivación para ganar. – susurró al rubio, que lo veía pasmado. Tenía una sonrisita burlona en la cara cuando se volteó para mirar hacia el frente, y Naruto solo bufó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sin razón aparente. El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada asesina lo mejor que pudo y alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

_ ¿Qué? – Estaba preparado para darle un puñetazo si se burlaba. Pero lo que pasó estuvo muy lejos de eso.

Le cubrió las orejas con las palmas de las manos: el ruido a su alrededor se extinguió en la lejanía y en el repentino golpe de calor cuando sus labios fueron capturados por otro par, codiciosos y demandantes al mismo tiempo que dulces y suaves. Naruto olía a sudor y a cerveza cuando rodeó su cuello con un brazo y le besó la mejilla.

Tal vez el alcohol había ahogado la inseguridad, la incredulidad y todos aquellos absurdos sentimientos que le habían estado carcomiendo desde hacía meses, porque no se tensó ante el abrazo, ni su corazón dejó de palpitar cuando la voz de Naruto estuvo tan cerca de su oído, como una caricia.

_Ganemos o perdamos pasará lo mismo. Sasuke-baka.

Sasuke le devolvió el insulto y se sintió más tranquilo, porque sabía que no habían sido casualidades, y que a pesar de las circunstancias, de los fracasos, de los rumores, de que no entendieran lo que sentían, siempre los besos de Naruto siempre tendrían el mismo sabor a gloria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
